


That's the least of your worries.

by WonderAvian



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/WonderAvian
Summary: It's Hakuna Wasiwasi, according to google.Originally posted on tumblr sometime early 2017.
Kudos: 8





	That's the least of your worries.

Alan looked up from the bottom of his rocky prison, hoping to catch a glimpse of his brother. Gordon was nowhere to be seen, however, and it was starting to get cold.

“That’s the least of your worries.”

Alan laughed, wincing when it made his head throb violently and aggravated his probably broken ribs. “Hakuna matata, Gordon?”

Gordon, for once, didn’t laugh. “According to John, the water is going to be over your head in approximately fifteen minutes. So excuse me if I don’t find the situation particularly funny.”

Alan shivered, not necessarily at the cold. Gordon’s tone scared him more than anything.

“I’ve got my helmet on though. I won’t drown.”

Gordon’s voice was a crackle in his ear. “And you’re sure that headache was just spontaneous?”

Alan bit his lip.

“No.”

“Then don’t let the water go over your head.”

There was a moment of silence, save for the water that was slowly continuing to rise.

Alan tried very hard not to panic. Five minutes in, and his brother was still nowhere in sight.

There was another crackle over the comm.

“Still with me Allie?”

Alan’s teeth were chattering. “Uh, y-yeah sure. J-just f-fine.”

“I’m just a few minutes out. Hang on Allie.”

Alan shook his head. The water was above his waist. It pushed him up against the walls, hurting his already bruised sides.

“I d-don’t think I’m g-gonna last th-that long.”

“Yes you will. Shut up,” Gordon said tersely. Frequent cursing could be heard as Gordon demanded John redo his approximations.

Alan squinted as EOS’s voice suddenly echoed in his ears. The AI’s voice sounded tinny over the comm and Alan found himself drifting off as the noise receded.

Gordon must have been watching his life signs or something, because the next thing Alan knew was he was being shouted at.

“Hey! No going to sleep on me!”

Alan struggled to open his eyes. “Hakuna matata, Gordon.”

Gordon swore loudly, not caring if he was reprimanded for it.

“Shut up. I’m above you now.”

Alan wheezed in a breath. “G-Gordon, I can’t breathe v-very w-well.”

“I know Allie, I know.”

Alan blinked up at the mouth of the hole he had fallen into.

“C-can’t see you.”

“Twenty seconds, I promise.”

Alan gulped. “Gordon, I’m s-scared.”

“What did you tell me, little brother? Hakuna matata. And hey, I can see you.”

Alan blinked, and Gordon was suddenly beside him. He was grinning wildly.

“Hey, little brother.”

Alan dimly felt arms around him, and he was being lifted. Gordon kept murmuring assurances as they were lifted into the air.

Sixty seconds and one super-heated blanket later, and Alan was fast asleep with his face nuzzled in the crux of his brother’s neck.

Gordon slung one arm around his brother and shook his head, staring out Thunderbird Two’s window at the passing scenery, the awful water-filled hole already far behind them.

Gordon pulled Alan close and buried his face in Alan’s hair.

“Not going back there. And its hakuna wasiwasi to you, little brother.”


End file.
